AVENGERS UNIVERSITY (ENGLISH VERSION)
by nocapla5
Summary: AU. The most popular group of the university are the avengers. Now they begin to a new course which will be a new adventure for them, teachers, exams and homework that is complicating their year.
1. Return to the university

**Tony's POV**

I'm sleeping and suddenly my mobile alarm starts ringing, AC / DC to be specific, this means one thing, it's time to go back to the University. The good thing is that I will see again my friends and if I'm lucky get some phone's number of a girl. When I wake up I dress quickly and go down to the kitchen where my mother prepared me baicon with toast and eggs, tthe only thing I get now is a little laughter to the detail of my mother because breakfast is made of a smiling face. Once I finished breakfast I go home streams to take the car and go to the university.

 **Bruce's POV**

While I wake up badly because of the alarm clock and I wear glasses I keep thinking about how will go this year. I go downstairs for breakfast at home quickly and go to school early, I prepare a pineapple juice and toast, once I'm done I calmly walking toward the university, where I expected a new day

 **Steve's POV**

I'm waking up in an unpleasant way, as my alarm clock starts ringing indescontrolable so, the alarm sounds and I put the pillow on the ears, until finally my father called me to go to lunch, and just when I go downstairs I find my favorite food, pancakes with orange juice. Once I finished breakfast and get it quickly to the school I take my motorcycle, a Chevrolet 210 horses, a classic.

 **Thor's POV**

I'm sleeping next to my brother, but suddenly noticed small shoks of my mother, along with my brother Loki went to the dining room where we had prepared two sandwiches of ham and a chocolate milkshake.

Once we finished my mother'sandwich we left home walking.

 **Cint's POV**

I'm waking up because my brother, wakes me up the way I hate, throwing me a bucket of cold water on my face which makes me wake up jumping.

I start to chase him around the house and do not finish catching as it has always been faster than me. When we went down to the kitchen we prepare toast and eggs, and then once we finish eating we live our house to go to the University.

 **Natasha's POV**

I slept until the alarm begins to sound, and did not feel like that day comes, the first day of college. I go downstairs with great reluctance, once I got to see that the table has my breakfast toast with cheese, also a chocolate croissant and finally a few pieces of bacon. Once I leave home and I' going to the car where my mother is waiting for me.

 **Author's note: WE DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS THAY ARE ALL FROM MARVEL, we are not english people so probanly the traduction is wrong, then, the story is avaliable in WATTPAT too, with the count of 'Alexlandia'**


	2. You bundle it Tony

Friends already been found, and Tony as exaggerated as always:

-¡Friends, I missed all of you! - he says Tony screaming,

That's a lie, you not sent even a Whatsapp in the group Clint says.

-It's not my fault I was too busy in Miami but he didn't get any answer of his companions, then so irritating is when the alarm sounds every day and students enter for obligation. The six friends sat together, when suddenly a teacher with an angry face entered:

My name is Victor Von Doom and I will be your tutor and teacher of science.-

Then Professor Von Doom began with the theme 'The universe and the solar system. " Then Tony whispered to Steve:

This is sooooo boring, Why Every year we have to start with the same theme? - Victor listened and then said disrupting the class?:

Is there something you want to discuss in front of the whole class? -

Then Tony replied:

Yes, your class is boring, you can not tell us something more interesting? -

Whereafter the teacher asked his name

What's your name?-

And Tony replied in an arrogant way:

\- I'm a genius, philanthropist, billionaire and Playboy, Anthony Stark

Then Victor door was pointing to the door, he didn't need to say anything to make understand what he want to say that he was kicked out of class, so Tony was quiet, and the teacher turned around to see his students

Does anyone else have anything to say? -

And it was heard behind the door to Tony screaming

\- His classes stink and you are an outcast! -

Making laugh all his partners except Victor '-Since makes them so funny, extra homework for all-

So everybody immediately fell silent, except Wade Wilson class clown, -

Tony is right, often stupid - this time just laughed some, making Victor patience is exhausted

'I WANT FIVEPAGES OF THE THEORY OF TODAY AND THE FIRST TEN PAGES OF THE BOOK FOR TOMORROW! -

And just when he finished the bell rang, some students went quietly whispering and other insults to the new teacher.

Now i'ts time for maths, as they go to them? Tony and Wade will bundle again? They will have more boring teachers? They will have more homework?

 **Authors Notes: This story is avaliable in WATTPAD, with the account of 'Alexlandia'.**


	3. Math time

It's time to change classes, now the subject is maths

-Tony, you have to become one of yours and force you to do al, our homework -has threatened Natasha.

-do Not pass, know how many homework we have? Multiply by SIX.-

Steve defensed him.

But all this would not have happened if you'd shut up and you had swallowed your pride-

And when she finished her phrase entered the new teacher

-My name is Wilbur Day, and I'll be your math teacher. Open your books to page five, today we will have to talk about integers.

But he just got a chorus of 'boos' from their students.

'Go back and you have to do twice of your homework.- bear the quiet replied Wilbur

-This time is not my fault- says Tony next to Steve, but this takes elbowed by Natasha.

Well, as I was saying ... -

-LOSER ! - Wade screamed

-Who Was - Asked teacher with remarkable anger.

'It was Wade - grassed one partner.

That's not true said raising his hands in a sign of 'inocence'

-It was Tony- Wade blaming and pointing to his companion.

This time I didn't do anything- Tony defensed himself -Natasha, help me.

'My not pass me the hot potato- Natasha said with little desire to get into trouble.

-Then who was? - Asked the teacher with patience to the limit.

He - Tony Wade answered in unison

Well, both of you are punished- said Wilbur tried to calm down as the bridge of his nose rubbed and pointed to the door. It was obvious that they had been expeled.

The class continued and both were on the other side of the door, until the bell rang for lunch.

Now is the time to eat, then will be playground time, what will happen? Epic intrigue Music

 **Authors Notes: The story is also available in English and Wattpad, with account 'Alexlandia'.**

 **For those who do not know who is Wilbur Day, is a character from the comics and enemies of Daredevil, known as theStilt-Man too.**


End file.
